Mais dans quelle merde je suis encore tombé moi ?
by La reveuse au regard vitreux
Summary: Mélangez un peu de Twilight, un peu de vampire Knight et l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin et obtenez ceci ! Ah et n'oubliez surtout pas l'ingrédient secret mais connu de tous et tellement indispensable : Mon esprit un peu trop loufoque et frappadingue ! M, logique c'est un YAOI ! HOMOPHOBE ON DEGAGE ! ET il y a notre cher Levi. Puis... Venez lire ? ( Oh le résumé de MERDE ! )
1. Mise en bouche

**Une petite mise en bouche pour cette histoire complètement... Je sais pas, à vous de décider comment la qualifier.**

 **Je m'excuse comme d'hab ! pour les fautes et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

 **Mais dans quelle merde je suis encore tombé moi ?**

Je relu une nouvelle fois la lettre que ma mère m'avait laissé avant de partir, pour ensuite, libérer un soupir qui ne désirait qu'à sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

 _« Eren,_

 _Je sais que cela ne t'enchante pas et que tu aurais préféré passer un peu plus de temps en ma compagnie comme je te l'avais promis, seulement, comme tu le sais, il y a eu quelques changements de dernières minutes. De petits imprévus dans mon travail qui font que je serais absente un long moment et c'est pourquoi tu pars chez ton père pour une durée indéterminée._

 _Je t'appelle ce soir dès que je peux, et si il y a quoi que ce soit, envoie moi un message ou appelle-moi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Bisous._

 _Maman. »_

Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? J'étais impatient de me retrouver pendant trois mois avec ma mère. Depuis trois ans que l'on ne s'était pas vu alors que l'on vivait sous le même toit. Ma mère travaille souvent à l'étranger, résultat, je suis souvent seul à la maison. En pleine ville. Mais j'en avais marre de ne jamais la voir qu'à travers un écran d'ordinateur ou bien d'entendre sa voix par l'intermédiaire d'un combiné de téléphone. Alors, et pour me faire plaisir à moi, comme à elle, elle avait pris trois long mois de vacances. Sauf que son bâtard d'employer l'a appelé et elle a dû repartir. Et ne voulant pas que je me retrouve une nouvelle fois, seul, elle m'a envoyé chez mon père qui habite un coin pommé au milieu de nul part à la lisière d'une profonde forêt qui, soit disant passant, et sujet à de nombreux mythes et à de nombreuses légendes auquel je ne crois pas un gramme.

Pour ma défense, j'ai toujours eu les pieds sur terre. D'après mes parents – en particulier ma mère, mon père ayant quitté la maison alors que je n'avais que cinq ans, lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais l'imagination débordante et passais mon temps à inventer des mondes et des aventures dont j'étais le héros. Puis cela m'a passé lorsque je suis rentré au collège. Jusqu'à totalement disparaître peu avant la quatrième. Peut être parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré mes deux seuls véritables amis, Mikasa et Armin ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, je n'étais même pas surpris de leur réaction lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je partais à l'autre bout du pays, chez mon père. Mikasa avait déjà commencé à faire ses valises pour me rejoindre. Elle a toujours été surprotectrice envers moi pour mon plus grand damne, moi qui aimerais bien qu'elle me lâche la grappe. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à la convaincre de rester à Maria et de ne pas le suivre. Armin, lui, eu lui aussi, envie de m'accompagner mais était, malgré tout, plus raisonnable. D'autant plus qu'il se devait de rester auprès de son grand-père qui était de plus en plus malade. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont tout les deux fait promettre de donner des nouvelles tout les jours et minimum une fois – surtout pour Mikasa. Une vraie mère poule.

La voiture dans laquelle j'étais depuis bientôt trois heures roula sans ralentir sur un nid de poule, m'arrachant une grimace alors que je mis ma main sur mon crâne qui avait violemment tapé contre le plafond de la voiture. Ce chauffeur de taxi avait visiblement oublié que je me trouvais dans sa bagnole. Alors déjà que je sentais que la note allait être salée en vue du nombre de kilomètre déjà parcourut et du temps passait sur la route, il n'allait pas non plus rendre le trajet jusqu'à chez mon père douloureusement mouvementé ?

Soupirant en glissant mes doigts dans ma chevelure brune indomptable, je tournais mon regard bleu-vert vers le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre arrière droite où je me trouvais. Contrairement à la capitale, Shingashina était une ville où il pleuvait quasiment tout le temps. Et si l'eau ne coulait pas des nuages, il faisait gris, humide et froid. Un temps trop génial pour moi qui étais habitué au grand soleil, aux débardeurs avec shorts, aux pauses bronzage dans la cours du lycée et aux journées sans fin à la plage, rendant ma peau au fil des années halée. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il pleuvait. Trop top. Je sens que vais m'éclater pendant '' une durée indéterminée '' chez mon père que j'ai revu pour la dernière lorsque j'avais onze ans soit il y a six ans.

Après un moment qui me paraît, bien trop long, la voiture s'arrête enfin devant une petite maison en bois, juste devant une voiture blanche et âgée en vue de sa carrosserie rouillée par endroit. Ignorant le fait que mon père ne prend même pas la peine de venir m'accueillir si ce n'est d'être au moins présent le jour de mon arrivé, je donne l'argent au chauffeur de taxi avec agacement, j'en ai quand même eu pour plus de trois cent balles ! Et descend de l'auto avant de récupérer mes affaires qui sont relativement peu nombreuse. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, je viens de la capital, là où il fait beau et chaud toute l'année et où il y a la plage. J'ai donc, peu d'habits '' d'hiver '' si l'on peu qualifier cela comme ça. Donc, je me les gèles. Je regarde la voiture partir en toute hâte alors que je me tourne avec résignation en direction de ce qui sera ma maison pour, je le sens, un LONG moment.

« Bon retour au bercail Eren. » Déclarais-je à moi même en regardant blasé le palace de mon paternel avant d'y entrer.

* * *

 **P.S : Le bouton " reviews " ne mord pas... enfin, je crois...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et bien, si j'avais su que ma mise en bouche recevrait autant de reviews, j'aurais écrit un plus gros chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour la publication des plus tardive mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes et là, je peux enfin écrire la suite et surtout, je peux la poster ! Donc la voici en espérant qu'elle réponde à vos attendes.**

 **P.S : Bref, vous savez, désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

 **Mais dans quelle merde je suis encore tombé moi ? **

Un soupire. Comme je le savais, mon père n'est pas là. Pour ça, je le voyais venir gros comme un camion. C'était tellement prévisible. Par contre, ce que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à peine arrivé, c'est de me retrouver seul à seul avec ce qui lui sert de copine à mon père. Cette bimbo plastifiée blonde aux gros seins tellement faux que même un aveugle le verrait. Je ne la supporte pas à cette conne aguicheuse qui se prend pour ma mère alors que j'en ai déjà une, merci bien ! Mon dieu, comment mon père fait pour rester avec ce déchet ? Elle est là, un décolleté de trois kilomètres de long, maquillée comme un pot de peinture à me sourire, laissant facilement deviner son QI égale à un pot de fleur ! Rien que de la voir me fait saigner des yeux.

C'est donc sans un regard pour la pouffe que je monte à l'étage, jusqu'à ma chambre qui n'a, visiblement, pas changé. Il y a même mes dessins de quand j'étais gosse d'accrochés sur le mur au dessus de mon bureau. J'entend les pas de la blondasse grimper les marches des escaliers et juste au moment où elle allait entrer dans ma chambre, je lui ferme la porte à la gueule à l'aide de mon pieds. Et je ne suis même pas désolé ! Il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Déjà que je vais vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, je ne vais pas en plus lui adresser une quelconque attention. Elle rêve. Je l'entend pester de l'autre côté de la porte avant de redescendre, enfin. Soupirant de plus belle, je commence par ranger mes affaires peu nombreuses - comme je l'ai dis, j'ai pratiquement aucun habit d'hiver - avant de ranger ma valise sous le lit et de m'y allonger en contemplant le plafond blanc.

Comme je risque d'y rester longtemps, j'ai été inscrit à l'école de Shingashina. Trop génial. Je regrette déjà mon ancien lycée. En parlant de cela, ma rentrée ce fait demain. Chouette. Ce ne serait même pas étonnant que je me batte avec un blaireau de là-bas tant je risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur. Je m'étais un peu calmé ces temps-ci. Bah je crois que je vais reprendre, histoire de me remettre dans le bain.

J'entend soudain des bruits de pneu et me remettant sur mes pieds, je me dirige vers ma fenêtre pour découvrir la voiture mon père. Celui-ci sort de la bagnole, referme sa portière un café à la main, et rentre dans la maison. Aussitôt j'entend la voix insupportable de l'autre idiote et soupire.

-Oh mon Grisha ! Cri-t-elle à m'en faire grincer des dents, comme j'avais hâte que tu reviennes. Ton fils est un vrai goujat ! J'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser.

-Je rêve ! Hurlais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux avant de sortir en trombe de ma chambre pour faire mon apparition. Il me suffit d'un regard avec mon père pour savoir qu'il a du mal à la croire. Même si cela fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, il sait que je ne suis pas comme ça et heureusement. J'ai peut-être les cheveux bruns en bordel, des jeans quelques peu déchirés, des tee-shirt usés, mes yeux bleus/verts maquillés d'un petit coup de crayons noirs en-dessous, mais je ne suis pas un connard de chien en rut ! Me tournant vers la blondasse, je fronce les sourcils avant de lui faire un magnifique doigts d'honneur qu'elle me rend avant que je reparte dans ma chambre. Mon père, lui, ne dit rien. Il y est habitué bien qu'il y soit aussi lassé de cela.

Durant quelques secondes, je reste seul dans ma chambre à pianoter sur mon ordinateur portable avant que mon père ne toque à ma porte. Je sais que c'est lui car il est le seul à frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, l'autre débile entre sans prévenir, chose que je ne supporte pas. Relevant la tête de mon écran, j'attend qu'il ait fermé la porte et qu'il prenne la parole. Rien qu'à cela, je sais qu'il veux me parler en privée. Il ne tiens pas à ce que sa " copine " nous entendes. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, même si cela ne me gêne pas de dire franchement ce que je pense et surtout d'elle, je déteste lorsqu'elle fouine dans mes affaires ou se de mon père.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ? Me demande-t-il dans un premier tant, ce qui me fait soupirer.

-Et en plus ça va pas me plaire ? Déclarais-je à haute voix, sachant parfaitement que mon père à compris. Il a l'habitude.

Je le voix se frotter la nuque, geste que je fait également lorsque je suis gêné. Il n'ose pas me regarder en face. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attend que mon père lâche sa bombe qui risque fort de faire beaucoup de dégât.

-On avait prévus avec Hélène de partir en vacance. C'est pourquoi on par demain et que toi tu iras chez un ami à moi qui habite près de la forêt.

Je referme la clapet de mon ordinateur avec violence et plonge mes yeux remplit de colère dans ceux de mon père.

-Et annulé ? Non ?

-Hélène ne voulait pas.

-Et qu'Est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de cette pétasse ?! Tu préfères cette conne à moi, sérieux. Bah vas-y, casse-toi, comme d'hab ! Ca change pas de quand tu étais avec maman. Ah ! Non. Que je suis bête, tu as quitté maman pour le déchet avec lequel tu vis depuis maintenant longtemps.

Mon père fronce les sourcils. Il essaye souvent de jouer les père sévère et stricte mais cela me fait plus rigoler qu'autre chose. Il n'est pas crédible du tout. Il n'aime pas quand je parle mal de l'autre, mais je m'en fou. Je ne me gêne pas. Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je n'allais pas jouer l'hypocrite diplomate non plus. Pas avec elle. Je ne tiendrais jamais plus d'une minute. Même pas ! La première fois que je l'ais vu, elle m'avais appelé " bouse de vache ". Et mon père n'avait fait que ricaner au lieu de me consoler et de s'énerver contre la blonde pour m'avoir insulter. avec ça, il y a de quoi détester une personne.

Reprenant mon ordinateur, décidant d'ignorer mon père, je retourne dans ma navigation, tandis que mon père soupire en sortant de ma chambre, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus lieu d'être. Lorsque j'ignorais, je ne faisait pas semblant. Vous n'êtes pas là, c'est la même. Après tout, l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris. Et autant j'accorde toute mon attention sur ma mère, autant mon père un peu moins. Et l'autre aucune.

\- Je déteste être ici, fut ma dernière parole jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le lendemain fut pesant dès le réveil. Lorsque je descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, j'eu la grosse envie de remonter vite fait bien fait dans ma chambre. Hélène me fusillait du regard et mon père me regardait avec tristesse et pitié : je déteste ça. Alors je me suis contentais de prendre un bol de céréale que j'ai ensuite monté dans ma chambre afin d'être tranquille. Par la suite, je me suis préparé moi ainsi que mon sac de cours et j'ai refait ma valise, étant donné que je déménageais chez un type dont j'ignorais tous jusqu'à son nom ne serait-ce que de famille. Mon père refusait de me le dire. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Habillé d'un jean sombre légèrement moulant, d'un haut noir sans manches à capuche noir qui m'arrivait jusqu'en bas des fesses, je chaussais mes Timberland noirs qui m'avaient coûté 210 balles ! Ma mère m'avait tué lorsqu'elle l'avait su. Je laissé tombé l'idée de dompter mes cheveux indomptable et mis mon trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux afin de faire ressortir leur couleur eu commune et jetais mon sac de cours sur mon épaule avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches, ignorant le bordel monstre que je produisait. Je m'en foutais comme de la paire de chaussettes que j'avais mis la veille. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'entendis pour la première fois de la matinée mon père.

-Il viendra te chercher à la fin des cours. Je lui aurai déjà apporter ta valise.

Autant dire que comme mot d'au revoir, j'avais connu mieux, m'enfin bon. Je m'en foutais à l'heure qu'il était. Je me contentais de refermer la porte d'entrée en la claquant derrière moi et je partais pour le lycée. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très prêt de chez mon père, c'est pourquoi j'arrivais très en avance là-bas. Moi qui était le roi des retards cumulés dans mon ancien établissements, cela me faisais bizarre. Ignorant les quelques regards qui glissèrent sur moi avec étonnement, questionnement, envie parfois même, je rentrais dans le bâtiments et après un petit regard, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat afin de prendre mon emploi du temps et de découvrir ma classe.

Entrant donc, dans le secrétariat, je me figeais en découvrant un homme chauve avec une barbichette marron et des rides sur son front. Sans oublier les cernes autour de ses yeux qui semblaient imposantes et effrayantes. Baissant mon regard sur la plaque sur son bureau, je pu lire son nom : " Keith Shadis, secrétaire ". Pour un simple secrétaire, il fait peur.

Me postant devant son bureau, je le vis lever ses yeux noisettes sur moi, m'arrachant un frisson. Putain, ce gars semble pas être du genre à plaisanter. Il me fixe durant un moment avant de se détourner pour prendre l'un des dossiers parmi une pile d'autre entassés les uns sur les autres. J'hausse un sourcils alors qu'il revint vers moi et ouvre le dossier pour me tendre mon emplois du temps plutôt cool et peu charger, enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Alors que j'allais repartir en le remerciant, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Grisha ma dit qu'il y avait un changement d'adresse.

J'hausse un sourcil en me demandant quand il a bien pu lui dire cela. Haussant ensuite les épaules, je fini par lui répondre.

-Oui, mais je ne la connais pas.

Son regard se fait soudain très dur et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me tuer du regard. Mais je n'y peux rien si mon père ne m'a rien dit ! C'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à moi. Levant les mains en l'air signe que je n'y suis pour rien, l'home referme le dossier qu'il range ensuite dans une armoire derrière lui. J'en profite ensuite pour quitter le bureau dans un soupire de bien être, heureux d'être enfin sortit de cet endroit des plus creepy à mon goût. D'ailleurs, comment il a su qui j'étais ? Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Et je ne ressemble en rien à mon père, ça j'en sur à plus de 100 %.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge devant mi, je souris en constatant que je peux faire le tour du lycée histoire de me familiariser avec les lieux. C'est donc après un sourire que je me mis en marche. L'établissement était bien plus petit comparais au labyrinthe qu'étais mon ancien. Il n'y avait qu'un étage alors qu'à celui de Maria, il y en avait quatre sur les trois bâtiments. Là, il y en a qu'un. La cafétéria est riquiqui et la cours égale à un petit jardin de maison. Trop top. Une chose est sur, je ne pourrais pas avoir l'excuse de : " désolé, je me suis perdus ", je connais déjà tous le lycée par cœur.

La sonnerie retentit et je soupire. Mon premier cours se trouve être philosophie. J'espère que se cours sera moins chiant que celui de mon ancien lycée parce qu'alors, c'était une horreur. C'était la pause sieste de la journée. Effectuant un demi-tour, je manquais de percuter quelqu'un et tombais sur une femme de taille moyenne avec d'épais cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches folles retombaient sur le devant. Ses yeux marrons cachaient derrière de grosse paires de lunettes blanches rectangulaires lui donnant l'air d'un savant fou se posèrent sur moi, et je crus apercevoir une lueur d'excitation dans ceux-là. Son sourire s'élargie à vu d'œil alors que je remarquais sa blouse blanche, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière de l'établissement.

-Tu es Eren Jäger, non ? Me demande-t-elle, de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Je fais un pas en arrière, ne souhaitant pas être trop prêt de cette folle à lunette. C'est pas une infirmière, c'est Einstein version femme et jeune ! J'hoche malgré tous a tête alors qu'elle croise ses mains en se penchant vers moi. Elle ferme les yeux et me hume. Carrément !

-Moi c'est Hanji Zoé, mais tu peux m'appeler Hanji ! S'empresse-t-elle de reprendre. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Bon, sur ceux, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver !

Elle partit en secouant sa main dans un signe d'au revoir, tandis que je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette femme est complètement folle. Je suis sur qu'elle doit enlever des élèves pour les utiliser comme cobaye, j'en suis certains ! Secouant la tête en entendant la deuxième sonnerie, je fis les gros yeux avant de partir en courant, avec tous ça, j'en avait complètement oublié que j'avais cours. Je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que j'étais resté si longtemps avec la folle infirmière.

Heureusement pour moi - et merci à mon côté sportif endurant -, j'arrivais pile poile en cours. Allant vers mon professeur, un homme vieux, chauve et moustachu, je le vis me sourire avant de me montrer un place au premier rang à côté d'un siège vide. Il semblait sympa ce professeur... Pixis. espérons que ses cours soit intéressant et non pas ennuyeux à mourir au point de nous endormir.

...

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Ce type n'est qu'un alcoolo qui passe son temps à raconter n'importe quoi. Sérieux, il a sortit une réserve d'alcool devant nous et en a bus tous le long du cours ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Un secrétaire à la tête de sérial killer, une infirmière descendante directe de Frankenstein et un prof' de philo qui récite son cours complètement bourré ! Génial ce lycée ! J'ai hâte de voir le reste, vraiment.

Je me dirige en ce moment vers la cafétéria, car après trois heure de philosophie, j'en peux plus. Mon ventre cris famine. Une fois là-bas, je m'empresse de me servir un bon plateau avant de jeter un regard à la salle à la recherche d'une table vide. Bien sur, il n'y en a pas. Sauf une, dans le fond. D'un pas décidé, je m'y dirige, mais avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, une main m'attrape l'avant bras et je me retrouve la seconde qui suit assit à une table avec quatre personne : trois garçon et une femme qui me sourit et qui se trouve être celle qui m'a assise de force à sa table.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il commencèrent chacun leur tour à se présenter. La première fut celle de petite taille et menue. Petra Ral. Elle possédait des cheveux courts au carré blonds vénitiens et des yeux noisettes. Je devinais facilement que c'était une jeune fille gentille et attentionnée. Le genre tendre et douce maman. Elle se querellais souvent avec Auruo Bossard, l'un des garçons du groupe et le plus vieux. En tous cas, celui qui semblait l'être. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds dont le côté était rasé de près et était brun. Il avait également de fin sourcils et des yeux noirs. Il semblait extrêmement sûr de lui, à un point où il n'hésite pas à se vanter. Malgré sa grandiloquence et son arrogance alimentant son orgueil, Auruo avait un côté comique grâce à sa maladresse de se mordre souvent la langue. Apparemment, il essaye aussi assez souvent d'imiter un certains Levi qui était absent car il était apparemment " malade " - Ils refusaient d'être plus précis -, son attitude confiante et ses discours directs, ce qui causait une légère contradiction avec Petra, dont il est peut être amoureux - d'après moi. Les deux autres garçons étaient Gunther Shultz, un garçon très sérieux - même si il lui arrivait de plaisanter - et apparemment très vindicatif - jamais je n'irais lui faire une grasse vu comment il s'est vengé de la dernière -, et Eld Jinn, un garçon aux yeux de couleur bruns avec des cheveux blonds qui avaient une raie médiane et une queue de cheval pliée à l'arrière. Il avait aussi une petite barbe à peine visible. Il était assurément le plus silencieux et le plus sérieux des trois.

Ce groupe semblait fort sympathique et très accueillant. Le reste de la journée c'est, en leur compagnie, très bien passé. Mais j'avais un drôle de ressentit. Sûrement dû au faite que tous le monde nous regardait et chuchotait à notre passage ?

* * *

 **Reviews ? Sinon je poste pas la suite ! - non je rigole ! -**


End file.
